


Making Up For It

by duscaelum



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Age Difference, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Don't Like Don't Read, M/M, Masturbation, Punishment, Rules, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-09 03:31:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20481893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duscaelum/pseuds/duscaelum
Summary: /Were you good while daddy was at work?/





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Age difference tag~** In this story (along with my first fic) Noctis is 28 and Prompto is 20 :) If you wanna imagine this scene playing out, you can picture how Noctis looks @ 30 years old in canon ^_^
> 
> Their age difference will be more central to some of the other fics I'm working on within this AU, so even though it's not super important to know for this particular fic, I wanted to give a heads-up for all the other fics I'll be posting in this series (and to provide you with a clearer picture in your head)!
> 
> Ok, I'm done rambling. Hope you enjoy~!

Prompto greeted his daddy at the door as he always did with a cheerful_ "Hi!" _and hardly waited for him to enter their home and set down his briefcase before he threw his arms around him and hugged him tightly, murmuring something against Noctis' chest as he returned the embrace with a fond laugh. 

Noctis pulled gently away from him, but not before running his hands down his sides and pinching his ass through his jeans. "What was that, baby boy?" 

Prompto jumped at the squeeze and giggled, cheeks flushing a pretty pink color. "Nothing, daddy," he dismissed, though a trace of hesitation had seeped into his sweet voice. 

"Tell me what you said, Prompto," Noctis said softly, kissing him chastely. 

"Missed you lots." 

Noctis smiled warmly down at him, cupping his face in his hands. "I missed you, too." 

Then he noticed the shifting of Prompto's eyes away from his own. Noctis was taken aback by this change; his boyfriend normally had no trouble at all maintaining eye contact. He would always sink into Noctis' secure hold while gazing lovingly up at him as though he held all the world in his hands. 

"Is something wrong, baby?" he asked, stroking his cheek with the pad of his thumb, keeping his tone silky smooth so his little lover wouldn't feel the need to keep up the act for much longer. 

"N-no." 

Not especially convincing. 

If Prompto felt anxious or unwell, he was always upfront about it, confiding in Noctis right away and clinging to him like a lifeline. That left only one explanation for his unease, and his shifty gaze gave it away more than anything:_ guilt. _

"Were you good while daddy was at work?" he asked, very intentionally leaving the conversation open so Prompto could confess anything he might need to. 

"Yes," his baby spoke quietly, and though he didn't stumble through_ this_ one-syllable reply, his voice wavered ever so slightly. And he still wouldn't look at Noctis for longer than a second before his gaze dropped back down to study the cherry oakwood floor. 

Noctis had a feeling he knew what Prompto was hiding and came to a decision quickly. 

"Take everything off," he commanded him softly. 

Prompto's rapidly widening eyes flickered up to briefly meet Noctis', the blush on his cheeks blossoming steadily redder. He hung his head, however, when he whispered out his own question.  "H-here, daddy?" he asked in a small voice. 

It wasn't unusual for them to have sex in areas of their lavish home other than just the master bedroom, but Noctis figured part of Prompto's confusion was because he had made no move to take off any of his own clothing, and he wasn't stalking towards his little blonde with a predatory gaze like he normally would before fucking him senseless against the island counter. Instead, he stood still and raised an eyebrow haughtily, waiting for Prompto to look him in the eyes again. 

"Here, yes," he clarified when he finally did so, and Prompto made a little whimper of embarrassment but didn't protest. This didn't go unnoticed by Noctis, who smiled to himself. He was too cute for his own good. 

And he was listening to him now, it seemed, as he carefully undressed himself per Noctis' request, folding his shirt and jeans neatly and placing them on the counter behind him. 

Noctis drank in the sight of his petite boyfriend, whose dainty frame was curling inward in mortification as he stood in his boxer briefs, shifting his weight between thin, freshly-shaven legs. 

"Everything, baby boy," Noctis reminded him lightly, softening his voice to show Prompto he wasn't in trouble. 

_Yet. _

The blonde swallowed hard and removed his underwear with a light gasp as the fabric rubbed against his erection. 

There was a clacking of expensive shoes as Noctis walked slowly forward. He knelt down to dip his tongue into Prompto's slit, ignoring the pathetic whine that fell from his lips. 

_"Mmm,"_ he hummed to himself as he tasted the tangy remnants of Prompto's earlier release. He watched with dark, interested eyes as his pulsing dick twitched right in front of him, as if begging for more attention. 

He backed off of him quickly, however, pretending the sight of that pretty, flushed dick had no effect on him whatsoever. 

When he stood up straight again, he placed a finger under Prompto's chin and tipped it upwards, forcing eye contact. Guilt was written all over his delicate features, and bright blue eyes flitted back and forth between Noctis' eyes and lips rapidly, as if he didn't know where to look. 

They both knew that Prompto couldn't hide from his daddy's scrutiny, no matter how much he wanted to. 

"Something you want to tell me, babydoll?" Noctis asked, feigning sweetness. He smiled down at Prompto, who wetted his lips with a quick swipe of his tongue before Noctis kissed him, opening their mouths to taste one another. 

Prompto tasted himself on Noctis' tongue and a high-pitched moan escaped from the back of his throat even as his lover continued kissing him so he couldn't speak. When they had to break apart for air, Noctis felt pleasantly light-headed, and for Prompto's part, he felt high. 

"I..." the blonde started, swallowing down another gasp as Noctis tweaked his nipples none too gently. 

"What did you taste?" Noctis asked expectantly, pressing up against his lover's naked body to get some friction on his own cock. 

"_Ah!_ My — my come," Prompto whimpered, and his uneven breathing and creased eyebrows displayed an admirable degree of restraint he was using not to just rub up against Noctis' clothed cock. If only he'd used that same restraint earlier when his boyfriend had very clearly instructed him not to touch himself. 

"I'm _so_ sorry, daddy!" he apologized profusely, clutching onto his suit and shuddering at the way Noctis breathed against his throat without latching on just yet. 

"You lied to me, too..." Noctis murmured against the flesh, pressing his parted lips to the fair skin, sucking hard enough to add a new hickey to the slender neck that he routinely left thoroughly-marked up. 

Prompto shivered at the scratching sensation of his daddy's beard against his skin. "I'm sorry, I just... we talked on the phone earlier, and I wanted you so bad—"

"I didn't say anything to rile you up, Prompto," Noctis cut in. "We only talked for a minute or two. Are you telling me that made you hard?" He smirked at the furious blush that painted his younger lover's cheeks. 

"...Yes, daddy," the blonde admitted with a shaky exhale. 

"You're such a slut, Prompto," he murmured lowly, and though the words were meant somewhat as a jab, he couldn't help but speak them in praise. He loved Prompto too much to have any _real_ problem with how needy he was. Even so, he resisted fondling his dick for the moment, though the head was shiny with precome that Noctis would've loved to relish. 

"I know I am, daddy..." his lover agreed ardently. "Hearing you talk gets me hard, even when we're not—" 

"Are you blaming me for your lack of self-control?" Noctis interrupted coldly, careful not to let the sharpness in his tone slip into the gentle teasing he wished he could caress him with instead. He knew he had to show him the consequences of his naughty behavior. 

"No, daddy!" Prompto shook his head back and forth avidly. "I-I'm sorry. I know it's my own fault," he conceded, finally holding Noctis' gaze as he normally would. "Are you mad at me?" he asked, voice tight while his steadily misting eyes pleaded for forgiveness. 

Noctis' expression softened, his heart clenching at the watery eyes that revealed the shame Prompto felt for disobeying him. "It's impossible for me to be mad at you, baby," he cooed sincerely, planting a light kiss on his freckled nose and delighting in the spluttery giggle Prompto let out at the affectionate gesture. "But you were still naughty, right?" 

Prompto nodded immediately in agreement. "Yes, daddy. I love you. You're so good to me," he babbled, slipping somehow even further into submission as Noctis finally grasped his member. 

The few quick strokes he gave Prompto's cock with sharp flicks of his wrist had the blonde gasping. His grip on Noctis' suit tightened, relying completely on his daddy for balance as his knees buckled. 

Noctis easily supported his light weight and chuckled lowly as he tucked a loose lock of hair behind his ear for him. 

"I love you, too. Very much," he replied soothingly before he leaned in closer to whisper in his ear. _"But you can't sweet talk your way out of your punishment, baby boy." _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plz let me know if you want more because I certainly have more and would love to post it~ Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys! Thank you for your support on the first part of this story~! Your comments made me feel asdfghjkl; completely giddy, thank you! ❤️
> 
> As promised, I have more :) It took me _way_ longer to finish & edit than I thought it would — So sorry for the wait!

Noctis let his words sink in, unable to keep the heat out of his gaze as he admired his lover, highly aware of how fortunate he was that Prompto belonged completely to him, giving so willingly and lovingly both his body and his heart. 

This moment was a reminder of why he constantly thanked the Astrals that Prompto had slinked his way into his life with no warning almost a year ago now, his darling face shining with sweat that appeared to sparkle underneath the flashing blue and green lights, luscious lips quirked up into that mesmerizing crooked grin, bright eyes locked onto his own as he shimmied petite hips against Noctis, moving rhythmically to a thumping bass that barely registered to Noctis in comparison to the pounding of his heart, that alluring, svelte body steadily moving lower and lower while slender fingers trailed down Noctis' torso, small hands encased in fingerless gloves grasping his suit not unlike the way he was now. 

Prompto's pale chest was heaving with his shaky breathing, no hesitation in the way he looked back at his daddy now, pupils dilating and irises darkened to a shade somewhere between blue and purple, lustful and pleading. Noctis watched a pink tongue dart out to swipe across his lips again, already sheen with moisture but now even glossier, even more kissable. Dark blonde eyelashes fluttered when Noctis gripped his hips and pulled him towards his own body again, grunting at the brushing of their erections. 

"Hop up, baby," he instructed him, and Prompto moved his fingers from the bottom of Noctis' suit jacket to grip his shoulders while he did so, wrapping long legs around Noctis' lean waist. 

Noctis felt Prompto's fingers thread together behind his neck while he adjusted his baby in his arms, smiling at the happy trill of laughter his boyfriend let out, knowing how much he loved being carried around. 

Prompto shuddered pleasantly at the firm way his bare cheeks were grasped as he was brought, unexpectedly, to the dining room. He could feel his daddy's muscles clench when he briefly removed his right hand from under his ass to pull out one of their dining chairs. 

The blonde sighed dreamily as he was carefully lowered onto the chair, reluctantly letting his grip around Noctis drop. He watched almost hypnotically as Noctis unfastened his black tie, letting it rest around the back of his neck and hang loosely over his pristine shirt. 

It took some effort on Prompto's part not to outwardly wince at how hard his own cock had become just by watching Noctis' calculated movements. He needed something to rub up against, or much more preferably, his daddy's hand or mouth on him... 

He knew he was not the one calling the shots, however, and refrained from throwing himself at his older boyfriend. He would do anything to earn his forgiveness, and that meant fain accepting any punishment his daddy saw fit. So Prompto sat up straight in his seat, folded his hands neatly in his lap — a _very_ small distance from his dick — and waited patiently for further direction. 

"You look gorgeous like this, baby boy..." Noctis spoke lowly, circling him like a ravenous lion cornering its prey. 

Prompto bit his bottom lip, smoldering eyes peeking out from under long, full lashes. "Th-thank you, daddy," he stuttered politely with an enchanting smile. 

"Why don't you tell me what you were thinking of, babydoll," Noctis purred as he came to stand in between Prompto's legs, pausing to appreciate his boyfriend's heady swallow at the sight of his still clothed erection standing proudly in front of his face. He cupped the back of his neck and guided his head minutely forward, pressing himself teasingly against a pink cheek, closing his eyes briefly at the light pressure on his cock. 

"When you jerked yourself off this afternoon, even though I told you not to..." He continued to grind lightly against his cheek as Prompto whined and licked his lips, inhaling Noctis' natural musk and craving a taste for himself. "...What got you so hot and bothered that you just _couldn't help yourself?"_ he mocked, knowing full well that no matter how aroused Prompto was, he was perfectly capable of leaving his erection untouched until Noctis took care of him. He had shown he could do this many times, even when Noctis purposely teased him through the phone, speaking in his lowest, most sultry tone as he described — in a myriad of detail — all the positions he planned on taking him in as soon as he strode through their front door. 

He leaned down to give him a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss. When he pulled away, Prompto grabbed his wrist, a silent plea for him to continue.

Noctis carefully removed Prompto's hand and laid his own palms upon milky upper thighs, wrapping steady, certain hands around the soft flesh and squeezing just hard enough to make his lover whine. Prompto had shaved because he knew Noctis loved how his legs felt underneath his fingers when they were silken like this. He was always doing little things to please him. 

The warm, confident hold Noctis had on him made Prompto feel like he was melting into a pool of jelly that craved more of his daddy's touch — though on a different part of his body. 

Noctis kept his tight grip on his thighs, attaching his lips to Prompto's collarbone, then laid softer kisses along his torso, sucking on his skin, marking his territory as he slowly made his way from Prompto's chest to his sides, pecking gently down his ribcage, steadily approaching his erection that stood tall against his stomach. 

"D-daddy..." his lover whined incoherently, squirming under Noctis' delightfully torturous treatment of so many sensitive areas of his body. 

"Tell me, Prompto," he repeated sternly, unclasping his belt and tossing it to the floor nonchalantly as soon as it was removed. "And _don't_ touch yourself," he added in cool warning, the command familiar on his tongue. 

His little lover kept his widened eyes locked on Noctis' crotch, which was directly in his line of eyesight as he stood so close to him again now, unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. Though an incredibly distracting, beautiful display of the control Noctis held over him, Prompto managed to keep in mind his daddy's instructions and forced himself to at least _try_ to speak.

"Yes, daddy..." he said sweetly, hands shaking as he gripped the dining chair he was perched upon to steady himself, salivating as he waited for Noctis to undress. "I — I thought of how you would take care of me when you got home..." he spoke truthfully, words falling from his lips in a hushed whisper, as though this admission were especially scandalous. 

Of all the fantasies he'd dreamed up of his daddy taking him so many times that his orgasms became dry, his skin deliciously bruised with all the possessive marks Noctis had left, so thoroughly _fucked_ into whatever surface was most convenient at the time that he could hardly walk and needed his daddy to carry him around everywhere... this was an exceedingly tame confession. 

"And how did I take care of you, precious?" Noctis asked lowly, pushing some of his hair back, caressing his cheek softly before letting it drop back to his pants, reaching in and pulling out his cock. 

Prompto just moaned helplessly, his own member dripping with need at the sight of his daddy's thick erection, slick with precome. Being exposed like this while Noctis remained dressed — his cock the sole part of his body uncovered — served as a further turn-on for Prompto, affirming their respective roles in their relationship. 

"Tell me more, baby," Noctis tried again, hissing at the friction his hand provided him. He caught his little blonde gulp down what must have been a whine that threatened to rise from the back of his throat, and he felt a thrill of pride course through his body when Prompto managed to successfully hold it back. 

After taking a short, necessary moment to calm his breathing, Prompto spoke. "You touched me," he began with a soft smile, and then emphasized _"a lot — _before you made love to me. You made me feel _so_ good, daddy, l-like you always do." 

His boyfriend smiled warmly at his choice of words, showing his silent understanding of what Prompto was in the mood for — _soft_ sex — slow, sure, and adroitly precise. And it wasn't just the loving_ sex_ that he desired, but all the sensations Noctis would bestow on him beforehand — the sensual, affectionate foreplay. He held onto these thoughts as he began steady strokes from the base of his cock to the head. 

"We've shared so much together, haven't we, baby? So many perfect days and nights with you, just like that," Noctis reflected as he stroked himself excruciatingly slowly. Prompto looked absolutely gorgeous like this, panting for breath while he watched his daddy's movements, eagerly licking his lips and seemingly unable to look away, a distinct difference from moments before, when his rue kept him from holding eye contact. 

Noctis kept working at his cock easily, not needing anything more to get himself closer to release, as the pressure had been building for some time now — he'd been hard since he parked his car in the driveway, just knowing Prompto would be waiting for him with a loving greeting and a sweet hug, angelic features taking on a smitten expression. He always looked forward to coming home and taking care of Prompto. He hadn't necessarily expected to be doing so with a _punishment_ this evening, but here they were... 

"Y-yes, daddy..." Prompto peeped in agreement, voice wavering. 

Nothing could get Noctis closer to coming than the sight of his perfect little sub completely naked, hardly holding back from begging, his soft, breathy voice and the drool gathering at the corners of his mouth making it painstakingly apparent how much he needed his daddy. 

Prompto's hand drifted closer to his own erection, a stuttering movement that was less than subtle to Noctis' eyes, though it appeared he wasn't completely aware of what he was doing. Even if his hand hadn't wrapped around himself just yet, it was clear the temptation was becoming overwhelming for his little lover. And Noctis couldn't let him get away with that again. 

He let go of his own erection, and smacked Prompto's hand away from his dick, a whimper escaping his lover at the sudden harshness of the action. 

"You're making this harder than it has to be, baby boy," Noctis growled in his ear, not missing the way Prompto shuddered as he took several heaving breaths. "I promise I'll take care of you. But for now..." he sighed, trailing off. 

He gathered Prompto's hands in his own, bringing them together so that his wrists were pressed against each other. Removing his tie from where it had been draped across his neck, he wrapped the silken material around Prompto's wrists with practiced ease, tethering them to the back of the chair he was perched on, tying a knot methodically and tugging to ensure it was tight enough that his boyfriend wouldn't be able to get loose from the bind with all that needful squirming. 

"D-daddy," Prompto whimpered pathetically, glistening lips forming such a sweet little pout that perfected the image Noctis held in mind of where he would be releasing. 

_"Prompto,"_ he groaned, a filthy grit to his voice as he continued to stroke himself, making his lover's toes curl and his dick jerk helplessly against his abdomen. Noctis felt a wave of possessiveness wash over him when it hit him, as it often did, that _he_ was the one who made him fall apart like this. Prompto would literally bend over for him while he loved him over and over until they were both sticky and sated. Noctis was the only person who could make him sweat with anticipation, groan with want, whine with desperation, shudder with pleasure, and scream with rapture if he fucked him hard enough.

"I love you," he breathed out, smiling when Prompto sucked in a heady breath and nodded rapidly, whimpering an "I love you, too, daddy" as he continued to wriggle around on his chair. 

If Prompto brought his knees up and hunched in on himself, he knew he could get some friction on his cock. But even without explicit directions from Noctis not to do so, he knew that was not allowed. Instead, he continued to watch avidly as his daddy stroked himself faster now, his own breaths becoming ragged. He felt a tear roll down his cheek as he fidgeted nevertheless, finding no comfort in the way Noctis' tie cut off a bit of his circulation. 

"Oh, baby," Noctis groaned, "I don't wanna get my hand dirty..." he said pointedly. 

Prompto stirred so abruptly that his chair slid back, the legs clattering and scraping against the floor with the enthusiasm he displayed. "Y-you can use my mouth, daddy," he offered. "P-please, daddy," he added in a hopeful stammer. 

"How sweet of you, baby boy," Noctis praised, smirking openly. "You want my come that badly?" 

"Yes, daddy! Please please _please,"_ Prompto begged shamelessly. 

Noctis found himself at the brink of orgasm as he closed in on Prompto, continuing his quick strokes. He placed a hand on the back of his lover's neck to pull him closer to his cock. 

"Or I could just come all over that pretty face?" he said, words lilting upwards at the end as if asking a question, giving the false impression that Prompto was the one who would make the decision, when they both knew that wasn't true. 

Prompto whined and writhed around on the chair, fists clenching tighter, digging his fingernails into his palms. His erection was becoming increasingly painful by this point, though he was left with no other option but to ignore it. He was willing to take anything Noctis gave him, so much so that he had no qualms about getting a little messy in the process. 

With his lover's mouth parted ever so slightly as he panted, Noctis could feel his staggering breath warm against the head of his cock.

Even in his desperation, Prompto still managed to give him an enticing, sultry look, biting down on his lip as he let his blonde eyelashes flutter shut, intentionally showing his readiness to comply to his daddy's suggestion.

It was enough to push Noctis over the edge. 

He painted porcelain skin with his come, watching in apt fascination as the transparent liquid slid down his face, some of it sticking to the long threads of hair that cascaded down his cheekbones, most of it decorating his freckled cheeks and across his nose. 

Prompto let out an undignified noise as his face became Noctis' canvas, lip wobbling. He never questioned why he derived so much pleasure from being used by his daddy like this, just accepted that he loved it as much as Noctis did. 

Noctis carefully tucked himself back into his pants, catching his breath as he watched Prompto open his eyes, cheeks flaring. 

His erection was flushed red, pulsing as though with a will of its own, purple veins pumping with the blood that had gathered there, precome gliding down to cover the entirety of his length, a few pearly beads having dripped onto the chair he was poised so prettily on. 

"Good boy," Noctis praised lovingly. "You wanna come now, sweetheart?" he asked, unable to keep the knowing smile off of his face as he watched his baby shake with need.

"Yes, daddy, p-please..." Prompto begged, throat dry. A shiny thread of Noctis' come was slowly making its way to the corner of his mouth, and when he felt it approaching, he stuck out his tongue to get just a tiny taste. 

"Do you think you deserve to?" Noctis asked, the question mostly rhetorical, meant more as a tease than something that required serious thought, conscious of the fact that Prompto was most likely incapable of such contemplation at the present moment.

As he expected, his little blonde just sniveled helplessly. Though Noctis would normally require he respond to any given question, he decided to give him a pass this time, appreciating the fact that he was able to render his lover nearly speechless. 

"Aw, my poor baby. I've neglected you long enough," he purred, dropping to his knees and taking him into his mouth so quickly Prompto cried out, and with a few good sucks of the head, Noctis got a mouthful of come, which he swallowed down with a low groan, the sharp, sweet taste of Prompto's fresh release a delicacy that he had enjoyed many times over. 

He pulled off of him with a smack, immediately bringing his lips to Prompto's ear to whisper affectionate praises, telling him how good he had been and how much he loved him. A glimmer of happiness appeared in his lover's bright eyes, the small upturn of thin lips turning gradually into a full-fledged smile that showed off perfect white teeth as Noctis reached behind the dining chair to remove his restraint, unsurprised by the collapsing of Prompto's body against him thereupon. He laid a gentle kiss on Noctis' cheek before resting his head on a clad shoulder tiredly, strewing his newly freed hands around Noctis' neck in a tight hug. "Thank you, daddy," he whispered reverently. 

"I love you," Noctis repeated softly, running one hand up and down Prompto's back soothingly while he gripped him securely around his lithe waist with the other. 

He felt Prompto's smile grow against his skin and the warm breath that came out in a content sigh. "I love you too, daddy. I'm-I'm so sorry for disobeying you. I'll be better next time," he breathed earnestly, backing up so he could look Noctis in the eyes, sheepish look on his face. "I-I'll wait for you to take care of me, daddy," he added with a sure nod of his head, blonde locks bobbing with the motion. 

Noctis cooed before kissing him gently, planting a few sweet pecks on his lips and come-streaked cheeks. "You're forgiven, darling," he promised, combing a hand through his hair. 

"As beautiful as you are with my come dripping down your face..." Noctis spoke lowly, pausing to admire said sight and smiling fondly at Prompto's blush, "...I think we should get you washed up. Would you like a bath, sweetheart?" he asked warmly.

It seemed the question gave his boyfriend a new burst of energy, for he perked up immediately before hesitating — "With you, right, daddy?" he asked, head tilting adorably to the side like a little puppy. 

Noctis chuckled at the cognizably hopeful look in Prompto's eyes as he felt him begin to shift, preparing to be whisked off his feet, winding supple legs around Noctis' hips. 

"Of course, baby boy," he answered, gathering him in his arms to lift him easily from the chair, grabbing his previously abandoned tie from the floor and wrapping it loosely around Prompto's neck with finesse as though it were a scarf, relishing in his infectious little giggles. 

Whether or not they planned to, bathing together led to lovemaking more often than not. Prompto found himself growing aroused all over again at the thought, acutely aware that his daddy could feel it, too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed ^_^ Plz let me know~ Thank you! 
> 
> _Postscriptum~_ I have bits & pieces of the night they met written out but it's going to end up being a pretty long one-shot, so it will most likely be awhile before I post it. But I hope the tiny glimpse I included sparked some interest :)


End file.
